


a kiss for victory

by lightburned



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: and yes i adore mg with all my heart, and yes i'm constantly emotional about the mikaelsons and will always reference them, what're you gonna do about it, yes this is a hizzie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightburned/pseuds/lightburned
Summary: She didn’t look at Josie; wouldn’t let Lizzie, either, as she separated but rested their foreheads together, twining their fingers. “That,” She breathed out, shaky. “Was for you. You better win.”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	a kiss for victory

**Author's Note:**

> (this is literally my sixth time trying to post this damn thing because i don't know how this website works)
> 
> so, err, heLLO. this was originally, definitely not going to be my first post, but after last nights episode i couldn't get this idea out of my head and kinda floored it, so. this isn't my first time writing, but it's my first time sharing it with total strangers so hi. be nice pls and thank u. bless you. 
> 
> also i wrote half of this while watching the sound of music so if it's wonky i apologize.
> 
> (ahem, i do also have a longer hizzie fic coming,,,at some point, and it's longer, so dw)

“So, any last words for your tombstone?”

Hope, suspended in midair, gaze locked on the ceiling. Never daring to look at anything else. Hope, who could’ve fought, but never wanted to _hurt_. 

“I know you’re in there, Josie. _Fight_.” _Fight for all the good in you. For all the good I never could’ve been._

The more she thought about it, the less afraid of death Hope was. Every Mikaelson dies at least once, and if this was to be the way she transitioned, trying to save a friend, then...that’s not so bad. The only regrets piercing her heart was that she couldn’t get to Josie sooner. That she had never told Lizzie—.

She started to drop. 

She closed her eyes, wondering if, even for a moment, she would see her parents again. Was her mother still at peace, around the campfire with Jackson Kenner and the other fallen crescent wolves? Was her father still proud of her? 

_To the next life, Hope. Maybe you’ll do better_.

But — she stopped. So abruptly her body jostled, yet, there was a gentleness to it, like a protecting hand. The splintered wood never touched her. 

“I should’ve mentioned this earlier, but black really _isn’t_ your color.” 

Lizzie. MG had succeeded in getting Lizzie to return. Hope’s (very much alive) heart practically soared, relief pulling the corners of her lips upward despite the reality of the situation. Lizzie coming back meant they would have to go through with plan A. The Merge would have to happen. 

She couldn’t hear much over her own thoughts, except for the telltale snark of Lizzie Saltzman’s confidence. She never thought she’d be so glad to. 

Hope was set back on her feet as Lizzie entered the ring, closely followed by MG, and for a brief moment she had the impulsive urge to pull them both into an embrace. Maybe to steady herself as much as them. 

“This stupid potion of yours is going to work, right? Because it tasted like feet.” 

She can’t help the fond smile that arises as the blonde approaches, all smugness and wit, but a glint something in her eyes. The need for reassurance. 

Mustering up all the belief she had in Lizzie, almost shocked by how true it was, “it will, if you win.” 

The siphoner took a breath, clearly not yet at ease, and Hope added. “Thanks for coming back.”

That, at least, seemed to brighten her.

“Like I had a choice. Dirty trick, sending Jiminy Cricket after me.” 

“You would’ve done the right thing if I was here or not.” MG, always the one to have faith. It was admirable. “Now, siphon me, you’ve got to be a full strength.”

“No.”

Both looked at Hope, bewildered, MG’s hand hanging awkwardly in the air. Hope nodded to assure him and extended her own hand to Lizzie, setting her jaw adamantly. “Siphon me.” She was nature’s loophole, the blood of three supernatural races, raw power constantly thrumming under her skin, and Lizzie needed to _win_. It only made sense.

MG seemed to understand as well, and smiled reassuringly. He would have many more hero moments to come, as it was in his heart. 

Lizzie, though, was looking at her oddly. As though Hope was an anomaly, a piece to a puzzle she couldn’t quite connect. 

The last thing Hope saw was the determination pass over Lizzie’s features, and suddenly her hand was met with a strong tug, pulling her so close that she had to lift a hand to the blonde’s shoulder else she would’ve simply rammed into her, and then her lips were on hers.

It was hard and a bit awkward, as Lizzie was simultaneously siphoning, plus the good few inches of height she had over Hope, and how the latter was woefully unprepared. A part of her brain had short-circuited, leaving her entirely unaware of their surroundings, her enhanced senses only able to focus on strawberry lip gloss and Lizzie’s hands. One in her own, the other on her cheek, thumb caressing ever so gently. 

When Lizzie pulled back, Hope blinked hazily, almost swaying on her feet as she slowly exhaled, heart ricocheting off her ribs. 

_Damn it, Mikaelson, pull yourself together_.

Lizzie cleared her throat, seemingly a little flustered herself, straightening her posture and starting to slip her hand from Hope’s. “That was...not for me. For you. In case I lose.” 

She started to turn, but on an act of impulsiveness and the aching pull of her heart, Hope grasped her wrist, turned her back around, raised to the tips of her toes and fisted her hand in the collar of Lizzie’s sweater as she surged their lips together once more. She held it until her lungs burned, until the world came back and there was an obnoxious clear of someone’s throat. 

She didn’t look at Josie; wouldn’t let Lizzie, either, as she separated but rested their foreheads together, twining their fingers. “ _That_ ,” She breathed out, shaky. “Was for you. You better win.” 

Hope could feel the soft rumble of Lizzie’s laugh, the brush of her fingertips on her palm as she finally stepped back. She stood so much steadier than Hope, and even with the barest twitches of a smile, she was glowing. 

She wondered if that was the power she’d siphoned from her, or an echo of her own strength.

As the other students cleared out, guaranteed safety for but a moment, Hope gradually turned and trudged to the corner of the ring, joining MG. Flashing him a grateful smile when his hand settled on her shoulder; reached up, and held it. Shared with him a look, the weight of the situation crashing onto her all over again.

_Let’s get our girls back._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @earpsjedi


End file.
